


Happy n' Neutral

by Die_tbh



Category: CallMeKevin - Fandom
Genre: Crack, F/M, Love at First Sight, Romance, Terrible spelling, help him, im losing mY MIND, jim is probably a god, little kevin keeps getting blown away, please help me, very bad spelling, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_tbh/pseuds/Die_tbh
Summary: Kevin asks and he shall receive. Turg x Default, a love story for the ages. I guess love at first sight truly does exist, too bad the path to actually being in love is a rocky road filled with literal gods and destroyers. Will Turg be able to gain the love of Default or will the other mii's get in their way of being a couple. Find out by reading it, or not, please don't this story is terrible.
Relationships: Turg/Default
Kudos: 2





	1. Part 1: Love at first sight

the litol sad man named little kev sat sadly on da beach watching the waves go by, untel e saw a girl gwalk by him.. He loked at the girls fac and saw... the most default lolkking girl hes ever seen. Her default brown hair with her default white dress, she was what ever y manw anted but culd never have. he stard at the gorl until a man csat cdown next to him.

""Turg turg" said the man, nae naemed Turng. "

Hello turg said klittle kev "what u dong ehere.?" he asked turg

"Turg turg turg" the weird looking fecker replied. tug the sn saw teh default looking girl. She was conmtemplaing like at the end of the bech enf "TURG?" e asked little kevs.

"idk who she is" kevs ereplied b4 standing up and being blown away by the wind since he is so small holyb shit is he tiny as hell what the fuck. turg watched the pathetic little goblin fly away inoto the suneset as he decided oto go over to the basicc default motherfubithc, he walked sliwky to her, ppproaching her.

'"turg" he asaid o her, she looked at him with the most neutral expression to ever exist.  
"turg turg turg" he asked the LOVELT LAEDY/.

"My name is default, i feel neutral towards u" she said. turg felt his heard BANDON KADONK IN HIS BIG FAT CHEST> he had never met a woman so defuault so plain, it completley contrasted his uhhh evrerthng??? could it be he has cfallen in love twith her??? but he just met her he cant be sure.  
"it is an okay day today, I do not feel strongly towards it" OHBHSB FUCK LOOK AT HER SPEAK LIKE A DEFAULT CHARACTER THATS FYCKING BETIFUL...Turg had never fnelt sch love hbefore, could it be da dream come true???

"turg turg... turg?" he aksed. She nodded.

"i do not feel strongly towards that" she answrrfd. m turg was abt to ggo on a date with her when all of a sudden a evil looking man appeared. It was.>><<>SD JIM PICKENS???

""turg u cannot tak he r ond da date, i have to use her as an expirm- i mean i am already dating her loser" he said not evilly in a very totally not evl accent. default just looked neautrally at the man.

"ok" she said. 

"TURG>?@?@@?>@?@>?>?>?#>?#" turg eccxalimed. he was upset, was his tru love fake? 

"turg turg turg" he said to jim, proposing a duel fotr defaults hand.

"i would lve to." jim agreed to his proposal, dissaperaing into the background in a flahs like he was never there. 

"I feel neutral towards both parties" default said in her default voivde walking back to her aparentemnt room.

"turg turg turg turg.../ TURG! turg turg turg" turg declared lovingly, decalaired what? idk u decide im not a turg translator fuck off andfly in the wind with little kev.


	2. Part 2: Training montage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turg has just been challenged by the famous Jim Pickens but is he up to score? Will he be able to find strength to beat the evil- I mean the totally not evil Jim Pickens. With the help of some friends i'm sure Turg will become tougher in no time.

turg stared longngly at his wal, what wus he 2 do, he was picking a fifgt tat he cannot win. he wanted 2 cry but before he culd there was a knowck on the door, hpoe opened i and saw little kev at the doords.

"turg?" turg asked akevin 

"i herd u got into some sticjy busness, i can help u fite bro." rthe small todler like mban said to turg. turg let jevin into his nice;y built aparntment and they set up a doho together. In da middle there ws a big punching bag and a bunch of furntiure becase we all know to become a warriour we have to break furtniture. turg was just abt to started fighting when all of a suden a nother knowck in the door comes.

'il open it' ltille kev said, strugling to reach the doornknowb to open the door, he nearly reached it when ll of a sudden the door slammed open, flinging kevin into the conventially placed bowling pins, STRIKE! 

"wtf was that' dan the villain (rt game) who was at tda door asked, he shrugegd and said "i herd u were gonna fite jim picken, he a tough component but i cn teach u to fite"

"turg:'" turg said, then they both walked otbverth to the punching pags and started to bea the shit out of it. turg was barely packing any punched tho .

"i see turg, ur arms are sweaty, knees weak moms spaghetti" rt game said breaking ontp rap.  
"HIS ARMS ARE NOT SWEATY" littol kev yelled at trrt games angrely finannly walking from where the pins were.  
"wtf are u doing here loser" rt game asked the short baby man.

"WELL I WAS TEACHIJNG TURG HOW TO FIND BEFORE U SENT MY FLYING!" he yelled angerely. oh no turg did not like that hs firends were fighting.  
"Turg!" he said

"NO" the boys elled in unionsons. "wait i have an idea"" rit game said to them both.

"turg?" turg sasked. 

"what if me and kevin fight and hoever wins gets to teach you!" rit game said, turg was about to object wehn kevin spoke up before him "YES PREREFCTED IDEA" he said happily. Turg sighed as he knew he was not gonna get anyahte.

rt game stood tall and puffed his chest, practicing punches midair as little kevin put on a pink sweatband and soe inpink rrwistabbands. Now dey were ready to fight, first kevin punched rt game.... in the foot. rt game kicked little kevin in the head, sending him flying into the window and out of the windown and into the sky and he flew higher and higher and higher oh god i think he's ascended to heaven.

"i win!" rt game said but when he ent to go to turg he was no longer there, were could he have fgone :000000000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are here, you read another chapter of this fucking bullshit, once again I am asking why and how. Anyways I hope you enjoyed, if you didn't, I don't care /hj.


	3. Part 3: Grognak the destroyer and attorney at law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turg feels like he can't help win Default back but he doesn't know what else to do, until he comes across a flyer hanging on the bulletin board. Grognak the destroyer and attorney at law? Could this be the hope he's looking for? Who the fuck knows, read the chapter dipshit.

turg was walking sadly on da pathway to the food store, he was sad that he could not be strong enough to destroy jim picens and get ddefault to date him. he entred the store and ordered some hejelly whe n all of a sudden the lights started flahsing and oh no is that jim pickens????

'i herd u've been training, is dat right turg?" jim said evill- i mean not evilly he said very not evilly shut up.   
"t-turg!" turg replied

"sorry turg but ur in it for the long run now" jim monologued, "if you dont manage to defeat me after a weak default is all mine and u will be lonely FOREVER MWHAGUBHABHBA" jim laughed as he once again disappated into thin air. OH NO WHAT WILL TURG DO NOW???? turg could only hope 2 tain by himself and bceom stronger bu t how will he dotht he is in a dilemma.

(3 days later)

it had been three days and turg had made no progress, he treidjn his best to get better but he jjust couldnt and kevin and rt game were too busy being enemies to help. That was until he sayw a super hot fleryer on the bulletin borad. it read:  
"Hello i am gorngnak the destroyer and eatooren y at law, do u need someone to heelp you? call us here at 2883784788382i098u7473y83u82u83uu898uw8u8u49839647856547653727 and we'll help with whatever broblem especially asssinsation. i mean what."

Turg had a revvelattion, this could beda salvation he was looking or, fsomone to save him from losing his one treue love. he rean to the nearest phone booth but while going there he saw da most beautifl girl ever, Defualt...

"turg turg... pretty." turg said to default.  
"i feel neutral towards you" she reploed in her monotonous voice.

"he coudl feel his heart bpond aharder and harder but whait he had to call grognak  
"turg.>" he said as he ran awa 2 the phonebooth and clled the number that was on the ad.

"Hello this is gognak the destroyer and attorne at lw how can we help you." a voice csaid.

"turg turg turg!!! turg... and turg!" turg explaine dthe situation he was in to tgrognak.

"is that so? we will be there right away." gognak sadid and hung up[, turg sighed and heurd helicopted noises :-0 he turned around asnd saw a big black helicopted landing next 2 him, out stood a bald person could this be the forteold grognka?

"its i, grognak the destoryed and attorney at law heref to help you turg, now where is this suspicious man..." they asked turg, he mentioned to come follow him and dthey snuck around the apartment buildng finding jim p[ickend s room. It was very dark and scary to turg but it ok grognak is there to help.

"Suspocious, his house smells like roottting corspes as well, we will look into dis" grognak said as they called the phone and rung backa up. Oh no there are thumps it is jum pickends tso they rain itno his closet and hid.

"wow it sure is sucjh a lovely day i love having workerd in my basement." jim pcikebs whisteled as he mad him self some tea ubut he smfelt something was wrong ::sniff nsifnn" he smeplled the air, intruederes but were???  
"COME OUT IK UR HDIING" jim yelled in agener . turg was scared but the helicppopted crashed into the bulillindg smashing into jim in the dproecess. out stood some business people in black suited attire. grognak burts out o the closet. 

"GET HIM!" they yelled as the sutited men went to grab him but alas therew as only a puddle of bvlood left but then one of them died mysteruously... NOPE IT WAS B JIM HOW DID HE SURVIVE??

'"you fool, you cannot kill me, i am everything that you fear." jim said as he stood above the men and grognak.   
"we have u surrounded fool!" grongnak said pointing a gun at him. Shooting but it missed somehow almost as the bullet was completely repulsed wby this old man. "Wtf" grognak said. Turg was now worried, if grognag not destroy jim then how will turg destroy him??? he is starting to panic n then he heard more gunshtos, it was da men trying to shoot ji m keeping him occupied.  
"turg" grongnagl whispered. "get out of here and take default now" they said. turg nodded and escaped quietly before running 4 his life.

will grognak and their crew be ok, will he be able to get out alive wih default, what is jim and why cant hhe be killed. who the fuck knows, not me, i don't fucking know at all, please send help this is a cry for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again you read this bullshit. I'm so sorry. But like, I am allowing suggestions to what could happen next because I am not creative and you guys probably are. Uhhhhhh *whips and nae naes*

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this, you actually made it to the end, why did you do that. Also thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the next, if you didn't, I'm not surprised. Now fuck off /j


End file.
